Naruto, prince of Fabul
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Kefka won against the heroes of one of her worlds, but now he wanted to destroy all warriors that pledged to fight for her or her brother, Chaos. For that purpose, the god of destruction left their dimension to gather an army elsewhere. "Well, if he thinks I'll just sit here and let him kill my children, he has another thing coming!" Naruto/Harem (King of Beasts rewrite)
1. Chapter I - Meddlesome Gods and Councils

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy and whatever other Anime and Games mentioned in this story.

Chapter I: Meddlesome Gods and Councilors.

**Demonic Speech/Human Shouting**

_Thinking_

**_Demonic__ Shouts_**

* * *

><p>He watched the back of her head as they sat in class. He always preferred to seat in the back, that way he was always the one keeping an eye on things, instead of being watched by someone else. It also helped that it was also the highest point in the room, so he had the perfect spot to just kick back and relax whenever the teacher went into the more boring lectures, which was the case right now. He brought his mind back to the girl he admired, albeit from afar, the fact that she always stood up for herself, not allowing anyone to call her names and get away with it. Of course, whenever people said something and she wasn't around, he was the one taking care of it.<p>

He supposed that was partly the reason they had stopped it. She now had someone to look after her, even if she didn't exactly know it yet. He sighed as he leaned back on his chair, watching the ceiling, and was about to drift off when he caught some movement from his left; since he always sat at the last seat to the right; it was his best friend in the academy, whispering excitedly with someone and pointing toward him. His friend was a blond haired, blue eyed boy wonder. He was a natural; there was not one thing about the ninja way that he didn't excel in. He could fight like few in their class, and he had knowledge of ninjutsu that many envied, the only art that seemed to get the wonder boy's panties in a twist, and that was Fuinjutsu. Minato always said that no matter how much he studied that, he couldn't seem to grasp the more advanced sealing techniques he saw in some of the library scrolls.

The person he was speaking to was none other than his crush, one Sarutobi Mikoto. She was a little older than they were but that meant little to the higher ups, since the shinobi force needed all the potential they could gather. The girl was usually kind and gentle to pretty much everyone around her, but that usually changed at the mere mention of her former clan. She had been tasked with marrying a future Uchiha clan head, since she was as much a prodigy as the man was; and the fact that he lusted after her helped quite a bit too; and at her refusal and subsequent intervention of the Sandaime, the clan banished her. The Sandaime had, of course, acted on it and adopted the girl into his own clan. He loved his village more than anything, but his wife did say that sometimes, doing what the heart says instead of what the village demands should help him maintain his sanity.

After that she had spent a year with her new family, and mostly due to her personality, all of them took a liking to the girl nearly immediately. Since the clans had a few privileges, such as separate training inside their own clan before going to the academy simply to participate in the exam and become genin, Hiruzen had the girl's abilities tested, and even though she was comparable with a high ranked Chunin, she had yet to even enter the academy. He was sure that even with the age difference between her and the other students, she'd be able to fit right in. Minato told had told his best friend much about his crush, which was why he already that much on the girl. He couldn't blame Mikoto, really, when his own father had told him he'd arranged a marriage for him he was pissed off as well, he almost left, but in his case instead of discouraging his father, his mother asked him to consider what was best for their kingdom.

He sighed again and turned his eyes toward his crush once more, only to find that she was watching him as well, her face showing some surprise, which confused him greatly. He blushed at being caught and immediately turned back to the ceiling, finding that one spot pretty damn interesting. He did wonder why she seemed so surprised when she looked at him. He wasn't wearing anything unusual, just his patented black hakama tied up with a red and white sash, a black, form fitting, his collared sleeveless shirt covered his torso and under the hakama he wore black greaves that covered most of his legs, but the fact that it was black and the clothing worn under it the same color made it look like it covered his whole lower body. He passed a hand through his blond hair that cascaded down toward his shoulders, only being held by a headband his father had gifted him before he left home. His light blue eyes traveled down toward the redhead once more, the blush on his face long gone, and he saw that she was no longer on her spot. _Did the teacher dismiss us already? I was so lost in thought I must've missed it… _he looked around and sure enough the whole class was pretty much empty, except for the redhead girl he was looking for, and his friends, Minato and Mikoto.

- …and then he just kicked their asses.

_Oh, by the light of Cosmos, please tell me he didn't just tell her about the times I defended her. _The boy blushed and silently cursed Minato for his blabbering, before taking a deep breath and approaching them, a smile on his face.

- Hey guys! What team do you guys think we'll be in? Tomorrow's the final day, after all!

He smiled at them, although some killing intent leaked out to Minato, whom he wanted to pummel to death at the moment. Minato would always swear he saw a hannya mask appear behind his friend that day, with bleeding eyes and dark mist exuding from its mouth. Mikoto giggled quietly as the blond that had made friends with her from day one shivered in fear, before focusing once more on the other two younger kids. The other blond seemed to be purposely ignoring Kushina, and by the stories she heard so far, it wasn't because he disliked her, quite the contrary actually. The blush on his cheeks, and the fact that even though he ignored here, he seemed to have been able to stop just beside her, game Mikoto at least an idea of what was really in his mind at the point.

Mikoto then looked at Kushina, the girl she had come to like almost like a sister over the course of the academy. She watched as the redhead seemed to look at the taller of the two blonds with somewhat wide eyes; it must've been quite a shocker to learn that someone had her back and actually admired her hated red hair; but otherwise the girl showed little to no knowledge as to what was going on with the boy beside her. She looked back at Minato for a moment, and sighed as soon as she saw he was still pretty much frozen in fear of whatever he'd seen from his friend's KI.

- I think I'll be on the assault team. My skills are mostly fighting close and long range, so I'd be best suited on that type. What about you guys?

Mikoto smiled at the younger students as she spoke, her eyes focusing on Kushina for a moment as the girl looked down for a moment to really think about it, while Minato and his friend just nodded at each other, one with confidence and the other one somewhat reluctantly.

- I'm gonna be in an assault type team too. My strengths are Tai and Ninjutsu so far. I have other traits too, sure, but my focus in training has always been Tai and Ninjutsu.

Minato fist pumped as he finished, his eyes shining in determination. He then turned his attention to his best friend as he looked at the ground and kicked the air, obviously shy with all the attention being on him at the moment.

- Uh…I'll probably be in a capture and interrogation team. My…skills would certainly help me in that regard…but I don't know, really…

He shrugged kinda pathetically as he looked away from them and sighed, waiting for the last member of their little gathering to finish her own self-evaluation.

- I'm actually the same as him – Kushina punched his arm, making him look back at her as he flinched and let out a weak "ow!" – Even though I am pretty good in other fields like Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu, these – she let her chakra chains emerge from her hand before it seemingly went back inside her body – along with a lot of barrier jutsu that I know would make me pretty good for a capture team!

The redheaded girl grinned at the others as she finished. She saw that one of the kids in front of her was about to continue, probably trying to maintain their interaction for a little longer, when the blond beside her turned around and started walking away.

- I gotta go guys. There's something I gotta do. I'm Sevrian, by the way. Harvey Sevrian.

* * *

><p>Sevrian walked into his home, heading straight for the kitchen and preparing himself a quick meal; which just so happened to end up being ramen, which he would confess to having a semi-obsession with; and then he sat down at his dining table, looking toward his living room as he waited for something. As he waited, his mind wandered back to his training days with Yang, and secretly, with his daughter Ursula. The girl was as strong as her father and stubborn like his mother when it concerned his father's safety. He knew from an early age he was <strong>destined<strong> to marry some princess or other form another kingdom because he wasn't the heir to the throne, his twin, Ceodore, was and as such his father, for the sake of continuous peace with powerful kingdom of Fabul, his oldest son; even though they were twins, Sevrian was born before Ceodore; was betrothed to Yang's only daughter, Ursula.

He only came to know who was his **destined** bride, days before leaving his home for this dimension, and by then he and Ursula had already formed a bond, and before Sevrian left they presented each other a band to wear until they met again. He sighed, trying to clear his head from thoughts as he looked to the yellow band he wore on his right upper arm and smiled, passing a hand through it…

- Thinking of home, I see.

He looked up as Cosmos, the goddess of harmony from his home, appeared near him, a pleasant smile on her face. The blond prince tilted his head as she approached the table and sat in front of him.

- Tomorrow you'll be assigned to your team, and as we agreed when I brought you to this world, it's time to discuss your mission here.

The goddess watched him as she spoke, seeing the boy nod while slurping his preferred food, his eyes never leaving her own.

- Honestly, my realm, all realms are in danger. I told your father about this when you were born, which is pretty much the only reason he agreed to part with one of his children. – She saw he brightened a little at that, his eyes shone with happiness at knowing he wasn't just discarded for not being as important – In one of the worlds under our care, one of my brother's chosen, Kefka, went drunk with power and forced himself into godhood, destroying all the versions of Espers for his world, absorbing their power and adding to his own. I don't really need to tell you that my chosen at that time didn't stand a chance, and while he had them at his mercy, he just sent them away and disappeared. – She stopped for a moment to let it sink in, watching as the boy that would most likely have the fate of all dimensions in his hands take another bowl of ramen and start eating again, nodding at the goddess – I came upon the knowledge that he moved to a different dimension altogether, and as much as Chaos and I wanted to deal with him ourselves, we know we just aren't strong enough to deal with him. We dubbed him the god of destruction, since that is all he seems willing to achieve.

She stopped speaking again as he stopped eating and looked at her, a frown on his face. It felt like he was already coming to a conclusion as to what his part was in this story, but he still let her do the talking, having promised his father he would listen to the whole story before coming to any conclusions. Besides, he was already bound by his word to continue, but it felt nice to at the very least know how fucked he was.

- Anyway, I'm getting off topic…when I brought you here, I'm sure you know there were changes to your body. – Sevrian just nodded and leaned back against the chair he was in, relaxing somewhat – Well, that was me changing your system so that you could adapt to this world's life force. It was a big risk, since at first it was tearing your body apart, and your body rejected it…you were my experiment, honestly – she did look apologetic, and her tone was saddened as she lowered her head, tears threatening to fall – I'm so sorry about that, but it was something all creation needed. But your body, although adapting nicely to it, didn't mix both perfectly like I wanted to, which id kind of an advantage, actually. You can use magic **and** jutsu at the same time instead of choosing one to use at any given time, but because of that you'll not reach full potential, which is why I need you to protect this world's chosen…your future son with Kushina. – She giggled as he lost balance and fell backward, the sound echoing through the house as he sputtered some nonsense. – You have to understand, while you were the…uhh…experiment, he will be the perfected attempt, he will have a fully combined chakra and magic, becoming much stronger than people from either world. He will be also receiving a…gift from me and Chaos, to make him a new deity.

She was sure he'd become outraged by now, she'd essentially take his son away before he even had the kid, but instead he heaved a sigh, almost resigned to the fate placed upon his hands, and at that moment Cosmos wanted to be able to read human minds as well as she read the future. Sevrian looked down from the goddess, his mind tired already of hearing her tale, even though he knew there was more to come. Oh, sure, he could ask "Why are you dumping all that on the shoulders of a ten year old?" but he often remembered the kids that were willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of his father, and the little girl that had helped through many troubles even though she had no obligation to the man that devastated her home. He simply couldn't deny help to Cosmos, not while knowing that his father had entrusted this to him. So all he did was sigh in resignation and look back up at her face, motioning with his hand for her to continue.

- As you well know, we are immortal. The only way there was to keep us in check was to have an opposite god that matched us in strength, so that is why there were two for our realm, Chaos and Cosmos. But Kefka forced himself into godhood through various acts and now he surpasses me and my brother, and we need a new god to be his opposite and keep him in check. Your child will be immortal from birth; such is his gift and burden. It is up to you that he reaches his potential and ultimately stops Kefka and whatever his plans are.

The goddess slowly got up as she finished her speech, circling around the table and lowering herself so that she was eye to eye with the kid sitting in front of her.

- About Ursula, and yes I know you are worried about how she'll react, you were looking at your little band there, weren't you? I'll talk to her about your situation and…your lack of choice in the matter – She straightened, moving toward the living room once again – After all, it's the least I could do for you. You're going to make a lot of gods very happy with the changes I see you bringing about. Chaos and I included. So, enjoy.

With that said, she vanished as she passed through the door connecting his small kitchen to his living room, leaving a slightly gaping blond behind.

* * *

><p><strong>† <strong>**Timeskip: 17 Years †**

- …and that Naruto is how I knew way before it happened that your mother and I were pretty much meant to be. If a goddess says so it probably is because it is going to be just like that.

The three year old looked up at his father in wonder as the man smiled kindly at him, a hand moving to ruffle the kid's blond hair. He loved hearing stories about the time when both his parents were young, about how they helped a lot of people during the war and his confrontation with one of Kefka's minions at it end.

- Now why don't you go play with Satsuki-chan a little, hmm? You know how she gets when you're late.

Minato and Mikoto married and had twins a few years before Naruto was born, and the girl had pretty much fallen in love with the blond boy as soon as she'd seen him, pestering her parents to visit her aunt and uncle's to be able to hold him, and as he grew older, play with him. Sevrian just watched as his son ran around with the black haired girl, not noticing someone getting close until arms wrapped around his torso and his wife's chin rested upon his shoulder, a smile on her face as well.

- He seems very happy. Do we really need to start his training so soon?

Her expression changed from the happy smile to a worried frown as she spoke, her eyes never leaving her precious little light, even as her husband took one of her arms and pulled her to his lap, making her sit sideways on him as he held her close by the waist, his hands caressing her slowly.

- I know how you feel, love. Believe me if it were up to me I'd jump to meet this challenge in his place – he had to forcibly ignore her cry of "Not alone you don't!" even as a smile appeared on his face again – but it is him they need. You can feel it as well as me, even if we disregard the Kyuubi, he already is stronger than the Densetsu no Sannin chakra wise at least, and he's three! I'm twenty seven and only in the last three years I was able to claim at being stronger the Sannin put together, and that is mostly because I can train both chakra and magic at the same time through chakra weight seals and using only magics on our spars.

He sighed sadly as he leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on his wife's shoulder as he did so.

- I've done all I could to stall the beginning of his training until he was at least five…so I'll do my best to ensure he doesn't have to worry about that until absolutely needed.

A smile formed on Kushina's lips as he pulled his head back up and leaned down toward his face, their lips meeting lovingly in a chaste kiss. Many had already complained to both of them that they were too public with their affection, but she usually ignored them. They were ninja, and as such neither of them knew when their last day would be so she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy every waking moment with the man she loved and her son!

Sevrian pulled back after some time, hearing his son's exclamation of mock disgust and smiling as Kushina simply rested her forehead on his, a content smile on her own face. Naruto had two years of peace and quiet before they were supposed to start his training. And fortunately, for all the things he had avoided and the changes to the future that he provided, Cosmos and Chaos rewarded him by basically making his family ageless, his wife and children would never appear older than twenty. That was also done so Naruto wouldn't be alone without his parents as time went by.

Kushina had moved on her seat so she now faced him directly and simply enjoyed the moment a bit more before Naruto's insistent shouts made her pull away from her husband, a serene smile on her face as she went to play ninja with her boy and his little friends, leaving Sevrian with Minato, since Mikoto had been playing on her daughters' team.

The two males watched the scene, even as an Anbu appeared next to Minato via shunshin, taking kneeling position and bowing his head.

- My lord Hokage, the council summons you.

At this both men raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance and nodding toward the dog masked Anbu, who was an old student of the Hokage's. Both men sighed, Minato because he knew that this was going to be a pain in his ass, and Sevrian, because he had this sinking feeling that it somehow involved his son. They shunshined away, not wanting to disrupt the kid's playtime, and pretty aware that their wives could very well sense that they had gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Well...here it is, the unavoidable happening. I wasn't exactly happy with how King of Beasts was going. When I came back from the hiatus, and I think I told someone that, I reread the story to see where I was with it and most of the time I was "Eh, wattahell?" so now I wrote this new one, hopefully the story is better, and the narrative is less confusing. Some things I'm leaving unexplained are intentional, as they will be explained later, the seventeen year gap for example.<p>

Hope you guys like this one better than the last. I know I do =P

See ya o/


	2. Chapter II - Of Meetings and Espionage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy and whatever other Anime and Games mentioned in this story.

Chapter II: Of Meetings and Espionage.

**Demonic Speech/Human Shouting**

_Thinking_

**_Demonic__ Shouts_**

* * *

><p>The council room was a dark, octagonal room divided into two sections; on its right side was the shinobi council, all the clan heads of Konoha gathered and sitting on their respective stations, their eyes trained upon the civilian half of the council with barely restrained malice. The Civilian council, residing on the left side, had all the important business men and women of Konoha, and most were stand upright, a smirk firm on their faces as they believed that this time they had the shinobi half cornered with a proposition. But power had seemingly given bigger egos than actual reach, as they had audaciously summoned the Hokage to their presence like they were his boss, and not the contrary.<p>

On the middle of the room was a single chair with chains attached, to be used on enemies of their country, and on the southern end and on its western one were doors that led to the Hokage office and a tunnel that led to their prison cells respectively. The northernmost corner of the room was a single table with many documents laying on it, and an ornate chair, which was reserved to the Hokage. At the moment it was empty, but at its side was the only head councilor Konoha had, Shimura Rei, the Demon of Konoha, and Sarutobi's old teammate. She was actually very young looking despite her advanced age, but mostly due to her being experimented on. The woman had silver hair, delicate facial features, and a slender body type covered in a formal kimono**. **Her eyes were a violet color, and her skin was pale white, but not overly so.

She looked to her right, toward the chair of the Hokage, just in time to witness, as in a yellow flash two people appeared inside the council room. One was a somewhat tall man, being five feet and eight inches tall, with spiky haired, sun kissed blond with bright blue eyes wearing the standard Konoha ninja uniform, but with two added bands on each forearm. He also wore over his uniform a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by red flames-like motifs on the edges, and Fourth Hokage written vertically down the back. The haori was closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

The man next to him was much bigger, standing six feet and five inches tall; he had long blond hair, reaching past his shoulders and light blue eyes. The man was also very pale, sick looking and on his lips had a slight purple tinge. Not much else of his body was revealed, as he wore a full set of pitch black armor that seemed to suck any light in the room. Under it he wore black pants and on his torso, a form fitting shirt, that extended upward into a cowl that covered his mouth. She saw him turn his gaze her way slightly and wink, which caused the lady of the Homura to blush, a light pink glow to her face. The following moment though he moved toward his usual seat on the council, as the Harvey clan head.

- What does the council want that is so important it summons the village leader to its presence? Last I checked I was the one who called these meetings…when in need of **advice**.

Minato's voice reverberated through the room, his eyes attentive to the civilian portion of his council, as the shinobi seemed to be somewhat subdued in the matter.

- Yes, my lord Hokage. We are very sorry about our assumptions, but it is a matter this council finds most urgent…it's come to our attention, for example, that Harvey-Uzumaki Sevrian has failed to produce an heir with his second wife, Orochi, or his third one, Shimura Rei, and as such we of the council would like to request we return to our original plans. That is, to have their chakra sealed and the women in question…married, to the more prominent merchant families.

The man held his smirk throughout his speech, his eyes traveling from the Yondaime to the head of the Harvey clan. His smirk did falter though, when instead of being met with shouts of indignation and angry remarks at his person, the black clad man simply nodded at the Hokage, who gave the permission for him to make his case. He slowly stood, his eyes trained on the head of the civilian council, who coincidentally enough was also the most prominent merchant in all of Konoha.

- I was aware that such a request would be made. That is why, on our marriage contracts, which the Hokage has reviewed and given his approval, the stipulation was that no children were needed until such a time the women in question were comfortable enough around me. – Here he turned toward Rei, who had flushed bright red and was passing a hand through her silver locks – Are you comfortable with the thought of having children yet, Rei-hime?

The woman in question simply shook her head no, not trusting her voice to work at how embarrassed she was about the whole situation. She was raised in a time where such things were supposed to be no concern for them, her family had pretty much a tutor for every woman to teach them how to act to their betrothed, as well as when in public. Marriage for love was not exactly common ground back when she was younger, but she always dreamed it would be different for her. Sevrian had somehow understood how she felt, and instead of forcing himself on her to keep the **bargain** the council stipulated, he changed the rules of the game. She figured it was always good to be the Hokage's right hand man.

- There you have it, good sir. As Rei-hime does not yet feel comfortable, no children are needed. Orochi-hime probably feels the same as Rei, but if you wish, I would gladly bring her on our next meeting for confirmation.

Sevrian smiled at the end of his speech, even though the lower half of his face was covered. The civilian head councilor simply made a haughty, dismissive sound that sounded almost like a mix between a snort and a whimper, as he sat down. Minato was about to continue on toward something he wanted to bring to their attention, when another councilor suddenly jumped up, as if his chair was on fire, but the victorious smile that split his face as he did so made even the Yondaime weary of what was coming.

- With the permission of my lord Hokage – Minato conceded, even though he wished he could simply ignore the man and be done with it. Sometimes he cursed the old monkey for giving the council more power than they actually needed; or deserved, really. – Lord Sevrian has a son, has he not? The child is the last Uzumaki; at least the last one not married; in Konoha, and as such does he not fall under the Clan Restoration Act, as stipulated by the Nidaime? Furthermore, the child also is, as Lord Sevrian so accurately decreed, the first of his kind. Meaning that he has to produce an heir, in case the unthinkable happens during a mission. Besides, as much as we trust your seal work, my lord, it is prudent to be prepared should he lose control of the beast.

The councilor had no arrogant smirk on his face, nor did he offer a child of his for this arrangement. The man had the best interest of the village at heart, even though the very thought of his son becoming a child producing factory made Sevrian almost growl in anger.

- The councilor speaks the truth. – He turned toward Sevrian, who had a pleasant look about his person, but the hannya mask that hovered just above him, quite reminiscent to the one he saw whenever his friend was controlling himself not to kill someone, made the Hokage shudder mentally. – There are two lines your son must continue, and as such he shall be required to marry at least six women, three per line; as stipulated by the old Kages for the strengthening of Konoha; but, it will only happen to women **he** wishes to marry, at a time of their own choosing, not a moment sooner. Understood?

The civilian side murmured, trying to come up with something to press the issue. Some of them, Minato noticed, seemed quite uninterested of what was happening, but there were many who seemed to simply want the added prestige that came from joining with a shinobi family such as the Harvey and Uzumaki clans. One of them, after requesting permission from the Hokage, tried adding a new stipulation.

- Very well, Hokage-sama. But we of the civilian council would like to suggest the added stipulation that by the time he is twelve, the child must have at least two possible wives, one for each clan he must strengthen.

Minato pondered for a few moments before conceding the point to the council, who, satisfied with their small victory, settled down and allowed the meeting to proceed to more relevant matters, like the fact that the other villages wanted nothing more than peace with Konoha, home of the Kiiroi Senkou and Shinigami. The proposed treaties though, worried him somewhat. They were all practically demanding either he or Sevrian marry the daughters of the Kages. Minato was a one woman type of guy, and to this day he regretted persuading his friend into accepting the New Clan law. So they were both out of question, and since most were female he just knew where all this was going to fall, so with a sigh he braced himself for the disturbing image of the hannya mask and addressed the council once more.

- Now that we have solved those problems…I have here – he held up a few contract propositions on his hand as he watched them. – A few alliance contracts with Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna. They propose a marital alliance with Konoha by marrying the daughters and, or the Kage themselves to either myself or Sevrian. But I refused the Restoration Act when presented, and I refuse to force Sev into more. – He looked over both councils, and everyone nodded their head, the civilian quite aware that the responsibility for the mess he was in was theirs as much as the Hokage's and the shinobi council because not one of them wanted to marry again, mostly in fear of their wives. – The problem is, refusing this may well lead to more conflict and none of us want that right now, the Kyuubi's attack too recent, we are still counting just how many died exactly. There is no other person in this village in a position to accept these so I must ask your advice, honorable council, I intend to speak with the Harvey-Uzumaki clan and accept these in the name of one Harvey-Uzumaki Naruto. – His friend was about to point out his previous stipulation, but he held up a hand, effectively stopping such remarks. – I know what I said earlier, but I urge you to consider this: You didn't even want the two extra wives we undoubtedly shoved your way. Do you really want more?

The shinobi and civilian council mulled over the proposition, the more greedy men instantly remembering that the Restoration law never specified a maximum, only gave the participants a minimum number of wives for the strengthening of both clan and village. Both the head of the civilian council and the head of the shinobi council, a Hyuuga Hiashi, got up to voice their respective thoughts on the matter when the room became colder, everyone being able to see the hannya mask that appeared above Sevrian as the man turned to the Hokage, a dangerous glint in his eyes even as he smiled amicably. But as soon as it came, the feeling, along with the mask, was gone, and the head of the Harvey clan laughed out loud and pointed at the Hokage seat.

- Fine! My family will talk to you concerning these contracts…but **you'll** tell my wife whose idea this was!

Minato paled considerably at the thought of facing the Akai Chishio no Habanero. But he nodded at his friend nonetheless and looked once more at his councilors. Hiashi spoke first, his voice compassionate to the boy, but also steeled in its decision.

- It is a heavy burden to place upon the shoulders of one so young. But our alliances depend on this, and as such we of the shinobi council admit it is the best course of action. We cannot afford another open war with the other villages.

His piece said the head of the Hyuuga sat back down, sparing a glance toward Sevrian, who smiled at him and nodded. Apparently even though he seemed to be against the idea, he understood the implications of their denial. The head of the civilian council stepped up and voiced his own thoughts over the matter, and his tone held the arrogance he exuded in spades, as well as the contempt he held of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha.

- The civilian council is of like mind, Hokage-sama. But unlike the shinobi we must actually warn you against placing such trust in that **boy** and his family, and we once again press you to consider placing the child under the care of Rei and the Root division.

Rei stepped forward at that, her eyes trained at the civilian head councilor, and at a nod from her leader, she sighed before addressing the proposition.

- What do you believe will happen to the child once he is under my care? The Root are not the same as they were under Homura and Jiraiya, this village has no need for mindless spying whores. It does need shinobi capable of questioning orders if they are against them; it needs shinobi that can make hard decisions on the move, even though the easy one is always just within reach. Konoha did not gain its military advantage over the other villages with the Root Anbu, but with shinobi that went through its academy program, who made friends and knew the reasons they were fighting and dying for. As leader of said program and previous head of the Academy Training Program, I must saw, you and many others are the reasons we did not allow civilian families to learn the shinobi arts during my time. As much respect as I hold for Saturobi, he was foolish to allow you to dumb down our academy for your children to live your dreams.

Her piece said, Rei stepped back to the Hokage's side and blushed as she caught a warm smile directed at her from her husband and secret crush. She was thankful for the poor lighting of the room making it so no one knew her face was bright red.

- A fine speech. I must say I agree, but for now what is done is done. Until such a time as the ranks of our village is back to its original numbers, we must continue to accept the civilian children as well as those of shinobi families.

Minato had gotten up from his seat as he spoke another paper on his hands as he circled the Kage's desk and stopped once he was in front of it, facing the shinobi council, and more specifically his friend the King of Fabul, Sevrian.

- The reports of the recon I had ordered have returned. This Empire that has installed itself in Hoshigakure is spreading. It has already taken over Moyagakure and a few neighboring cities, and right now it has Iwa and Suna pretty much surrounded.

As soon as he finished speaking, the civilian council head jumped to his feet but before he could even begin to sputter the usual nonsense, Hiashi was already on his feet and addressing the Hokage.

- Do we know anything about the enemy, Hokage-sama? To have conquered two shinobi villages, even if minor ones, in so little time…disturbing. What do Iwa and Suna feel about this Empire, are they negotiating peace or is the relation hostile?

The Hyuuga patriarch, along with all shinobi present had straightened their posture; even the Nara clan head had his complete attention on the Hokage and the Hyuuga. The civilian side forgotten for now, the Hokage looked at Hiashi and then at the piece of paper on his hand once more.

- Let's see…with the acquisition of the new cities and hidden village, the total might of their military is said to be five thousand Anbu Operative level shinobi. Not bad for a starting **Empire** – everyone could just hear the quotation marks as Minato said Empire. – Not very strong, but all of them are stealth experts, so my own analysis is that the invasions started and ended in one night. Iwa and Suna have not sent any reports on their new neighbor, but as we are about to enter an arranged marriage type of alliance, should the need arise, we will of cou…

Before the Hokage could finish, the sound of something slamming heavily against wood was heard from the civilian side of the council. Their head councilor scowling at the very idea of weakening their defenses to aid countries they had been at war against not that long ago.

- Preposterous! You are far too kind hearted, Hokage-sama to even consider about aiding those villages. Not that long ago they were plotting our destruction, hell, not even one year ago a coalition of Suna, Kiri and Kumo tried to obliterate our age old friends and allies of Uzushio! It is bad enough that you defend that **thing** as though you didn't know any better, now you plot to aid our enemies!?

Most of the shinobi council opted to tune out the ignorant, arrogant idiot, preferring to converse with each other over possible courses of action. The Hokage, being in the position he was, could not simply ignore the remark, so he turned his attention to the muscle head while forcibly ignoring the killing intent coming from Sevrian at the jab at his son's status as jinchuuriki.

- Councilor Omaeda, here is advice of my own for you. Stop offending little Naruto, or I may be forced to allow Sevrian to take actions against anyone that accuses his clan of **consorting **with demons. I know for a fact that the Kyuubi isn't even awake at the moment, so there could never really by any association to begin with. On to another topic…are you insane? Iwa and Suna may have been our enemies, but the treaty we signed at the end of the war, as well as these contracts or alliance put them the ally list of Konoha, right below Uzushio. And if they ever need resources from Konoha, we will not deny them. Understood?

After getting a nod of confirmation from the slightly trembling civilian head councilor, and then turned to the shinobi section of his council, all of them still muttering lowly amongst themselves, no doubt about taking measures about this new possibility. He walked closer and heard part of what Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, was speaking.

- And to be quite honest I don't trust these reports. The scouts we're sending to the field are too young and easily fooled, that might as well have been a force with less than half that number with the aid of bunshin jutsu to appear stronger in number. I'd suggest we first send out a reliable scout to gather Intel, and for that I'd suggest Sevrian since he somehow is able to use shadow jutsu that my clan couldn't even dream of.

As the strategist of the shinobi forces finished speaking, the aforementioned spy sighed dramatically loud, making a big show of being pressured into a situation.

- I guess I can be bothered to go investigate this new nation that's trying to swallow the western countries. Kushina's certainly going to enjoy some time alone together…

Of course, near the end of his speech, the Shinigami of Konoha had started speaking about spending some quality time with his love far from the village for a change. The topic didn't even need to be discussed further, since he knew exactly what Konoha needed at the time. No conflicts, just a quick infiltration mission to survey the power of their possible enemies. Of course, Sevrian had included in that a secondary mission for himself of going to Iwa and Suna to know what their policies were with this new power. The black armored man stood to leave the chambers, before he looked at Minato.

- I trust you and Mikoto to look after my son while I'm away, Minato.

And with that he left, not really expecting the man to respond out loud.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here we go, a little more into the "background" of Konoha. Councilors overestimating their importance, trying to ascertain agreements between the villages, and a new power rising to the west.<p>

This chapter is mostly speeches, but it should (hopefully) give you some information on what type of person is the OC and Minato in this fic. ...what's this about Jiraiya now? Oh my... =P Anyway, Orochimaru being the villain is a given, so I wanted to go a different route this time. (On the other story I was going this same way but it was one of the things that stopped me, if she was never bad to begin with why kidnap and experiment on citizens and shinobi?) Soon we'll get a first confrontation with the main bad guy on this fic, Kefka. He'll be somewhat different, but still the insane, hell bent on mayhen psycho we all know and love. For these earlier years of Naruto's life its going to be mostly OC/Kushina/Minato/Rei/Orochi focus, since they all have parts to play. About the public show of affection and the unashamed need they show for each other (OC/Kushina) well, Kushina's take on this is like so: They are ninja, and neither Sevrian nor Kushina have the ability to look into the future and know how long they have till some maniac kills them, so why not make the most of every second they have together? Of course, she had to beat that into Sevrian's skull over the years, but now even he understands shit's bound to happen someday. So expect them to be all lovey dovey, pretty much all the time, unless they're in a serious situation. And Naruto'll be raised with the same thoughts.

For the ones that complained about the OC getting too many girls for "just an OC" this time around I'll stop at 5. Naruto however's gonna end up with sizeable harem, but I'll stop at a number I find manageable, so don't worry about that, there won't be girls that are only there to lay down and spread their legs for him. Wanted to clear this up for some reason =P

Anyway, I think for now that's that.

See ya o/


	3. Chapter III - To Face your Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy and whatever other Anime and Games mentioned in this story.

Chapter III: To Face your Demons.

**Demonic Speech/Human Shouting**

_Thinking_

**_Demonic__ Shouts_**

* * *

><p>The road toward the Empire had been quite peaceful, with only the occasional missing ninja bumping into them on the road, but as they had more urgent matters to attend to, Kushina suggested they simply ignore them and press on. They had finished the trek in little over two weeks and spent the next two spying on the actual numbers of the Empire's forces. What they discovered disturbed him greatly.<p>

There were shinobi, sure, but this Empire, while it did indeed have five thousand soldiers; most of them were monsters from the realms of Cosmos. Kushina of course, much like Minato and Mikoto, was aware of his home dimension, but not one of them knew that there was a way to bring the monsters that inhabited his world into this one, he always believed only people could come and go; seen from the fact that Ursula and his family had been there on his wedding day, when he became the King of Fabul as well as Kushina's husband. Sevrian shook his head to return to the present and looked to the figure in front of him. The blond jester, with that maniacal grin on his face simply stared at him, having even allowed Kushina to run away with the information on his forces. He already had what he wanted, the supposed chosen on Cosmos to stop his **rampage**.

- So…you are their chosen warrior. The one who's supposed to stop me? ...you really don't look like much.

Of course, the fight had been pretty much one sided, with the King of Fabul only landing one surprise attack on the god of destruction. An unknown technique that he had yet to witness and as such wasn't able to defend in time. After that, once the emperor had turned serious, the fight had been over quite quickly. And now the apparently noble born knight lay on his knees, too exhausted to continue, with blood flowing freely down his face, the result of receiving various combinations of spells directly.

- Killing you would be so easy right now…but that would also mean it wouldn't be any fun. So I want you to run, go back to your little village, train, become much stronger, and in time, we'll meet again on the field. I'll even throw you a bone here and state that I will not go after any of the bigger countries, at least for…say, fifteen years? And by then I'll expect a decent challenge, chosen!

As he finished speaking, the jester laughed hysterically as a new spell hit Sevrian. This time a tornado formed out of nowhere and threw him many miles away from Kefka's capital, and as he lost sight of the black clad knight, Kefka simply turned around and walked away, his laughter becoming even higher in pitch.

* * *

><p>He groaned as he returned to the world of the living, trying to lift out of the apparent bed he found himself on, Sevrian nearly screamed out in pain as his whole body seemed to protest to the movement. He lay once again, his eyes becoming focused once again, being able to actually see the darkened ceiling, as well as what looked like a cell door near him. <em>Great…captured. <em>He sighed, tentatively moving his neck to look to the sides, seeing many medical apparatus around his bed, but no doctors even near his cell. Unable to do more, the knight simply closed his eyes once again and allowed his mind to drift off into restless dreams.

**† Timeskip: 5 Hours †**

His eyes once again opened, this time to the sight of two yellow, slit eyes staring back with no small amount of concern. Recognizing who it was, Sevrian visibly relaxed as he smiled to the person, lifting a hand to caress her face, absently noting that this time there was no pain involved, just the strain of a weakened body.

- Hey, Orochi-hime.

His voice came out barely a whisper, and the woman handed a bottle of water over, before slowly; almost reluctantly; moving away from the bed and walking over to the door, talking in whispers to whoever was on the other side. Sevrian took a deep breath and lifted to a sitting position on the bed, his eyes once again scanning his surroundings, which were this time much brighter; _should've noticed the lights were out;_ making the cell he was in somewhat more inviting than before. He took a few sips of the water, before he heard the Snake Mistress of Konoha walking back toward his bed.

- My scouts found you in a forest near Kusa. You were in pretty bad shape then, they were afraid you'd die before you could reach our base. It took about a week just to stabilize all the wounds you sustained, and even then there was no sign of you getting better…I, I thought you were going to die…

She would have gone on, but the dark knight simply smiled and pulled her to him, embracing the Snake Sannin. He could hear her quiet sobs as he simply held her close, his mind wandering to Kushina and how worried she must be for him. And at that moment he also realized how badly he overlooked Orochi and Rei. He focused so much on his Kushina-hime that he spared no thoughts for the other two, and it was obvious that they loved him as well. Sevrian sighed and pushed the pale skinned woman away a little, so he could look at her face, and with a small, apologetic smile, he leaned toward her and placed a soft, quick peck on her lips.

- Thank you, Orochi-hime, for caring for me during this time of need. I'll be sure to come to you, now that apparently you have a base of operations.

Orochi raised a hand to touch her lips, and not trusting her voice she simply smiled at him and nodded vigorously at the suggestion as well as a form of confirmation that this was her new base. The Hokage's mission had been both a surprise and a chance to get away from Konoha and the memories it brought. She watched as he slowly, almost painfully left the bed he'd been resting in for the past month, his eyes glazing over for a moment as the strain of the moment seemed to take more energy than it should have.

- I need to get back to Konoha…Kefka's bringing a whole army of creatures this way. Promise me, Orochi, that should he ever come your way, you won't try to fight him. You'll run away as fast as you can, and you'll come back to Konoha…please.

The pleading look he gave her as he spoke, along with the fact that apparently it was this Kefka guy that beat him to the point he was nearly dead when her shinobi brought him to her made the Sannin nod numbly, unbelieving that there was someone able to nearly kill the only person she knew of that could take on Hanzo the Salamander and win. She watched as he nodded at her acceptance and began chanting in a foreign language, and as he raised a hand, he looked at her briefly, winking at her; which made her blush a deep red; and whispered "Teleport". A ring of light appeared under him, and as it went upward, his body disappeared, until there was only his hand there for her to see, and she giggled as it waved to her, before disappearing as well, and the ring closed, leaving the Snake Mistress alone in the cell/hospital of her base.

* * *

><p><strong>† Flashback: 10 Years before †<strong>

Uzumaki Kushina wanted to cry in despair, scream in fear and kill someone all at the same time. She was being carried by a Kumo shinobi, being taken to their village to become a breeding stock for a new clan for their country, a mixture of the Uzumaki vitality and chakra and their village's black lightning, or so she'd heard from her captors. The most she had been able to do was leave strands of her hair behind and hope someone caught up. She'd fought them to the best of her ability, which is why from the four man team sent for her, two were returning. But in the end their superior numbers as well as experience caught up, and she ended up restrained in chakra cuffs to prevent further resistance.

Her eyes tearing up, Kushina prayed to Kami for someone, anyone, to come to her rescue. She thought of her friends, the power couple and former apprentices of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Minato and Mikoto. There were almost no contestants in Konoha as strong as them, except for one. Her boyfriend and future husband, Sevrian. He had apprenticed under Orochi, learning along with the Sannin about Fuinjutsu, and becoming quite proficient at it, if she said so herself. Her thoughts were interrupted quite rudely as the man carrying her on his shoulder raised his hand to **sample the goods **as it were. She whimpered when she felt his hand groping her ass, trying her best to move away, limited as her space was.

The two men were going to stop for the night, having crossed the borders of Konoha territory, and as such apparently home-free with their gift to their Kage. As they were setting up camp, all three of them could hear an angered roar as a blade made of blood rose from the ground, impaling the one closest to her.

- Reduce all creation to ashes! Sanguine Sword!

The sword seemed to come alive at that command, and drained the blood from the Kumo shinobi, before receding to the ground, leaving behind the now dead and drained corpse of the shinobi. The remaining one looked around frantically trying to find whoever it was that had attacked, but stopped cold as from the grass rose a small bubble of a sickly green color.

- Say goodbye to your soul! Bio!

The small bubble exploded and the green mist expanded outward, enveloping the form of the remaining Kumo kidnapper, and as the mas screamed in agony, the corrosive mist eating away at his flesh, a figure walked out of the nearby forest, clad in full black armor, with the exception of the helmet, which was replaced by a black cowl that covered his mouth. His eyes were ablaze with fury, but as he neared the captive girl, they softened and he allowed himself a smile, coming near her and destroying the restrictions with his blade, Deathbringer. As she was set free the girl jumped to his arms and held him tightly to her, sobbing and repeating the words "I love you" and "Thank you so much"…

**† Flashback Ends †**

Kushina opened her eyes, getting over the initial discomfort the light brought her, and turned her head toward the bed she'd been watching over, to see her husband looking at her with an adoring smile on his face. He seemed to have been awake for some time now, and simply watched her as she slept. She responded with a smile of her own as she got up from the chair she'd been sitting and walked over to stand next to her lover.

- Took you long enough to wake up, honey.

She leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips as she finished speaking, and then she crossed her arms under her bust, trying her best to glare at him, even though the relief of knowing he was fine was too great for it to be effective.

- You've been away for a month! What happened?! I was so worried!

She kept her gaze upon him, her eyes tearing up again as she remembered the month away from her beloved husband. It had been the same nightmare over and over, every night. She relived what had been the most terrifying day of her life, the day of her kidnapping by Kumo for the strengthening of its shinobi. She'd become their breeder, that was why they waited until she was of a good age for what they called **mass breeding**. She shook her head of the thought and focused once again on her husband, who looked rather sheepish as he answered.

- I was rescued by Orochi-hime, and she pretty much saved my life. I was out of it for the next month, I think. I only woke up about…how long have I been asleep this time? – He looked at his Kushina, who said "about five hours" and nodded – five and a half hours ago, so I couldn't contact you, and Orochi is still settling in on her new base, must be still getting rid of any spies Jiraiya left as well as surveillance systems. But I need to tell you, love, Kefka…he gave me fifteen years to become stronger; he thinks I'm Cosmos' chosen; and promised to stay away from the major villages until then…as it is I only landed one hit on him because he wasn't familiar with the technique…we need to double our baby's training if he's ever to have a shot at beating that man.

As he delivered Kefka's message to his wife, Sevrian's eyes started tearing up, his son's destiny becoming ever worse than he had anticipated. If only he could be the one to have been Cosmos' chosen warrior, he could spare his baby the aches he'd have to deal with as well as provide at least some measure of a normal life. His shoulders shook as he sobbed for his son, no longer able to look his wife in the eyes as he felt he had failed her and his son by not being strong enough to beat the Mad God, Kefka.

* * *

><p>The small figure of their son stopped abruptly outside, his hand clutching his escort's tightly as he heard his father's words. For a moment, Naruto didn't know what to do or think, but as the person knelt and embraced him gently, he came out of his daze and allowed himself to put his small arms on the person's shoulders, his hands passing her neck as he too deep breaths not to seem too overwhelmed with all of it. He knew his parents would tell him when he was older, as they believed in sincerity when it concerned his fate. Hell, the fact that he was Cosmos' chosen to become a new god was a very well-known fact to the young boy, but that he'd have the destiny of the Elemental Nations resting on his shoulders so soon? <em>Fifteen years…I wonder if that's going to be enough…<em> he thought as he slowly pulled away from the person holding him, smiling brightly at the blond woman.

- Thanks, Cosmos. I needed that…

He whispered to the goddess while she simply smiled down at him and nodded. The goddess of harmony had decided to spend time in this mortal realm to be with her chosen; he **was** going to be her husband eventually, anyway; so that she may get to know him better as he trained and developed his skills over the years. The goddess hadn't expected for Kefka to actually state he would be waiting for a decent match up from him. _Fifteen years…so much to learn in only fifteen years…_ she looked sadly as the skies above, knowing for a fact that for all his strengths and knowledge, Sevrian hadn't been able to complete most of his training from back on his home world, what chance was there that Naruto would become strong enough for Kefka in that time? She watched as the blond seemed to have made his mind about the whole thing and was ready to go see his parents and hug his father, whom he'd missed dearly during the time he'd been away.

And just like that, her mind was set on how to continue. She would not allow her chosen's power growth to be stunted from the lack of proper teachers. She had already bended the laws of many worlds to counter-act Kefka's careless destruction, a few more rules being overlooked for the sake of being able to finally put the god of destruction in his leash was worth it. The only consequence she could foresee was this tactic failing and the worlds end up destroyed by him anyway.

For the moment though, she focused back on the child in front of her and smiled brightly at him as she saw the expectant look he was giving her, most likely waiting for her to take him to see his parents. Slowly the goddess got up from her kneeling position before opening the door to the room fully, revealing her form and that of Naruto to Kushina and Sevrian, who had by then calmed down and decided to simply cuddle. As soon as he saw her, Sevrian's eyes hardened, and she sighed _he still hasn't forgiven me for "this whole mess" as he puts it. _She simply steeled her resolve and focused on the bundle of joy that kept pulling her to come closer to his parents.

- Lady Cosmos, you honor us. I have to ask, though what brings you here **now** since you were pretty happy to just disappear for **ten** years?

Her shoulder almost slumped at the icy tone of his voice. She nearly regretted even revealing as much as she had to him over the years. But a promise was a promise and she knew some of the consequences involved in keeping the truth from one of her champions so long. Cosmos simply smiled at little Naruto before letting go of his hand and turning to the King of Fabul with her own eyes hardening. What she was going to say would be harsh, she knew, and his trust in her may as well be lost after that, but he **had** promised obedience, so she had no fears of rejection. At that thought however, she stopped cold, even as she was about to start speaking. _Promised obedience…and I never realized… _she steeled herself despite her thoughts and looked coldly toward the dark knight.

- I am severely disappointed in you, Sevrian. You stopped training with the same fervor once I told you that you would not be the one to defeat Kefka, and that you could never really reach full power with either mana or chakra, and then you go after him anyway because it is your son that is my chosen. What passed through your mind to try it, hmm? You couldn't beat even Jiraiya of the Sannin – she forced herself to ignore the snarl from her champion_ – _physically as you are now and you go after a god! Are you **insane**? –The goddess stopped for a moment, noticing that he was no longer glaring at her, but had his head cocked to the side, thinking. – Your magick and chakra may never be stronger than they are now; which does not mean you're weak at all; but as far as your physical might is concerned, the sky is the limit. Why did you stop training? You may never be a match for Kefka in raw magick prowess, that doesn't mean you can't give him a run for his money in close quarters combat!

The goddess finished her rant to see her favored champion; he did have, after all the destiny of many dimensions in his hands, in a way; slowly nod acknowledgement, before his eyes focused on her once again, lacking the hatred that had been there mere moments ago, and his blue eyes shining what she could only guess was fiery determination.

- You're right, Cosmos. I'm sorry…but I ask you to understand, learning that my son is to become an all-powerful deity, as well as travelling through different dimensions alone – he was stopped here by Cosmos, who smiled kindly, understanding the misunderstanding and stating "He won't be alone. He needs someone to guide him, and honestly, until he reaches full potential, he'll need his family with him as he progresses." - I…I was mostly scared for him. Sure I was angered by the fact that you would simply drop such a destiny on the shoulders of a child, but I was so scared for my son, I exploded on you, I guess.

Sevrian sighed as he finished, looking toward his beloved son with a sad smile as he extended an arm, to which the boy responded to by jumping toward his embrace, a bright smile on his face. The King of Fabul looked once more to Cosmos, and as the goddess nodded her understanding to him, he gave her an apologetic smile and then looked up, toward the ceiling.

- I'm gonna need help training him. It's been so long since I trained seriously that I don't think I'll be able to teach Naruto all he'll need to know about our **other** power. But we have two years to let him be just that, a child, I'll work on myself for now, when the time comes I'll be ready. So, now in honest curiosity, my lady. Where have you been these past years?

The goddess smiled at his question and gave a mischievous wink at the younger blond.

- Why, I was making sure I'd be able to stay by my future husband's side for good, of course!

She giggled as Sevrian simply laughed at the news and closed her eyes, slowly fading away from the Elemental Nations' realm. She had a few more things to do before she could stay with Naruto for good this time. If Kefka broke the rules, so could she.

She'd have to go back to her own dimension. She had warriors to collect and bring for her…fiancé to learn from.

* * *

><p>AN: And here you go, yet another chappy...without much going on ._. sorry about that, but those little things are going to make quite a difference in the future. Sev has a taste of Kefka's power, so knows how strong he'll need to make his boy. Truths are told about his lack of power and a little more about the past comes to the surface. I hope flashback about the changes to "canon" are forgiven =P they'll set a few loose ends straight during this period I'll be concentrating around the adults and Cosmos.<p>

Ah, Cosmos =P the lady of Harmony is going to have an active role on the teaching of Naruto...She is the goddess of Light, after all. I wonder what title(s) Naruto's going to have? Hmmm...

Next chappy's going to show the meeting between Kushina and Minato about Naruto's...betrothals xD that should be fun...there'll also be a little more about Jiraiya and why Sev hates his guts...and what happened to Tsunade, I wonder? Hmm...

Aaaanyway, I hope you guys are liking this story. I sure am enjoying it's development =P I'll make this one a light story, meaning there will be no death of characters that are too important . I'll be sure to make a darker story, since I do like letting loose every once in a while, but eh, I think this one'll focus more on Naruto being a freaking badass and making his enemies cringe in fear at the mention of his name...although Kefka's going to take a while to take down ._. you don't go from nothing to uber-godhood in mere secon...nevermind. =3

Welp, hope you guys like it.

See ya o/

PS: The separations never seem to stick the first time around . should've been used to that by now, but nooo...


End file.
